Agressive Yesung?
by moonchild14
Summary: Kyusung/yaoi/boyxboy/OS/"Akh! Hyung appo! Kenapa kau memukulku?"/"Kyu, ayo!" Pekik Yesung semangat tak lupa juga senyuman manisnya/"Sebenarnya..aku melakukan itu karena.." Yesung menatap kearah lain. Wajah itu kembali merona dan terlihat gugup/RnR pleaseuu/DLDR


**Agressive Yesung?**

 **KyuSung (Super Junior)**

 **Oneshoot**

 **T**

 **BoyxBoy/Yaoi**

 **Warn: Typos, OOC, gaje, gantung, tidak sesuai EYD, dsb..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin akhir-akhir ini adalah keberuntungan bagi para KyuSung Shipper. Pasalnya, hampir disetiap stage mereka pasti bertebaran KyuSung Moments. Apalagi pada saat semua member melakukan paper game, entah sengaja atau tidak Kyuhyun dan Yesung selalu bersebelahan.

Teriakan heboh para fans pun bersahutan melihat KyuSung moment didepan mereka secara live, melihat bagaimana Yesung yang menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Kyuhyun dengan hanya selembar kertas yang membatasi bibir keduanya.

Ditambah lagi Heechul yang sering menggoda mereka. Member tertua kedua itu iseng mengambil tiba-tiba kertas yang membatasi bibir Yesung dan Kyuhyun ataupun mendorong kepala mereka membuat bibir keduanya bersentuhan secara tidak sengaja.

Ah, yang pasti para Shippers sangat berterima kasih dengan Heechul karena ikut andil dalam menciptakan KyuSung Moment yang mana dapat memuaskan hasrat fujodanshi para Shippers.

Berbagai pertanyaan pun muncul dari berbagai fans. Apa yang terjadi dengan Yesung? Mengapa member dengan suara serak dan berwajah baby face itu terlihat agresif sekali akhir-akhir ini? Biasanya Yesung hanya berdiam diri dengan pasif sambil tersenyum polos menatap sekelilingnya.

Anehnya lagi, Cho Kyuhyun yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri malah terlihat shock saat Yesung melakukan pocky game dengannya. Biasanya kan namja Cho itu terlihat santai dan dominan, sekarang? Malah berkebalikan dengan Yesung. Itulah yang terpikir oleh para KSS sekarang.

Seperti saat mereka distage kemarin, saat mereka memainkan paper game. Yesung agresif sekali saat memberikan lembaran kertas itu pada Kyuhyun, katakan saja Yesung nya nyosor. Sampai Kyuhyun sedikit terdorong, bahkan kertas itu pun sampai rusak dibagian tengahnya karena tekanan yang cukup kuat dari Yesung. Mungkin, jika tidak ada kertas itu kedua bibir mereka sudah beradu. Kyuhyun pun dibuat bingung dengan tingkah hyung imutnya ini.

.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya game!" Teriak seorang MC diacara SuperCamp itu. Para fans pun langsung berteriak heboh.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita bermain pocky game?"

Dan sorakan fans pun semkain haboh. Para member Super Junior hanya tersenyum geli dan tertawa.

"Jaa, ini pockynya~" MC itu menyerahkan pocky kepada Ryeowook karena dia berada diurutan pertama.

Urutan mereka adalah dimulai dari Ryeowook, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, dan terakhir Heechul.

Tibalah saat giliran Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Teriakkan fans semakin merajalela, terutama KSS. Heechul juga entah kenapa tiba-tiba menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Yesung sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Kyu, ayo!" Pekik Yesung semangat tak lupa juga senyuman manisnya.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung berdiri berhadapan dengan mulut yang menggigit masing-masing ujung pocky tersebut. Mata keduanya saling bertatapan. Yesung menatapnya dengan polos sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap dengan dahi mengerut.

Ah, jangan lupakan kedua tangan mungil Yesung yang bertengger manis dikedua bahu Kyuhyun untuk menahan tubuhnya yang berjinjit karena perbedaan tinggi mereka.

Setelah instruksi dimulai keduanya mulai menggigit kecil ujung pocky itu. Heechul, Ryeowook dan Leeteuk menatap mereka sambil tersenyum-senyum.

Gigit, gigit, dan gigit. Ujung pocky itu pun semakin lama semakin memendek karena gigitan keduanya. Kurang lebih satu senti lagi bibir keduanya bertemu.

Kyuhyun terlihat menahan senyum dan sedikit was-was sedangkan Yesung masih menatapnya polos. Nafas keduanya beradu.

Dan..

Cup!

"Hmpp!"

OH MY! BIG THANKS TO HEECHUL-NIM!

Kedua bibir itu pun akhirya menyatu karena dorongan dari tangan-laknat-Heechul dikepala mereka.

Teriakan fans semakin heboh dari sebelumnya. Ada yang berteriak kesetanan, menangis meraung-raung, bahkan ada yang sampai mimisan dan..pingsan?! Oh God.

Heechul masih betah mempertahankan tangannya mendorong kepala kedua dongsaengnya sambil tertawa menang, begitupun dengan Ryeowook dan Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun panik sambil menutup rapat kedua matanya, dan Yesung? Dia masih menatap polos, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Astaga, apa yang terjadi dengan anak ini sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun bahkan dapat mendengar suara tawa dari ketiga hyungnya.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, bukankah reaksi Kyuhyun sekarang ini terlihat seperti seorang uke? Begitu pasif. Ada apa dengan namja Cho ini, bukankah dia selalu dominan? Haha.

Dan hari itu pun para KSS pulang dengan kebahagian yang meluap-luap karena menapatkan kembali fan service dari OTP mereka.

.

.

.

"Heechul hyung iseng sekali. Kenapa kau suka sekali melakukan hal seperti itu?" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit kesal sambil mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk.

Saat ini para member Super Junior berada dibackstage untuk beristirahat karena mereka baru saja mengakhiri acara SuperCamp Osaka kemudian kembali kehotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Waeyo? Memang apa yang kulakukan hm?" Jawab Heechul jahil.

"Ck" Kyuhyun hanya berdecak mendengar jawaban Heechul.

"Kau ini berlagak tidak suka, padahal kau sebenarnya suka kan bisa berciuman dari Yesungie seperti tadi? Jarang-jarang kalian dapat melakukamnya dihadapan fans"

"Ahh..itu, tentu saja aku suka! Hanya saja, hyung tidak perlu melakukan itu lagi lain kali!"

"Yah! Kau dasar magnae tidak sopan. Memangnya kenapa hah? Bukankah kau menyukainya? Kenapa kau malah jadi marah eoh?" Omel Heechul sambil memukul lengan Kyuhyun.

"Akh! Hyung appo! Kenapa kau memukulku?" Kyuhyun mengusap lengannya yang terkena serangan Heechul. Biarpun jemari Heechul lentik-lentik begitu, jangan kira pukulannya tidak sakit.

"Rasakan!" Heechul pun berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun dengan cuek.

Sigh~

"Dasar hyung diktator.." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan apa yang dilakukan oleh hyung tertua keduannya itu sih, lagipula mereka sudah tinggal bertahun-tahun jadi sudah biasa dengan sikap Heechul yang seenaknya. Yah, dia hanya sedikit kaget saja. Lagipula selama yang menciumnya adalah kekasih imutnya itu Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan, dengan sukarela Kyuhyun menerimanya sekalipun dihadapan ribuan fans mereka. Kyuhyun tidak peduli sama sekali, atau tidak punya malu? Entahlah. Hanya saja..

"Kyunie, ini~"

Sebuah tangan mungil memegang sebotol minuman terjulur dihadapannya. Kyuhyun yang tadinya menunduk mengusap peluh dirambutnya mendongak. Yesung yang sedang tersenyum manis lah yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Gomawo, hyungie" Kyuhyun menerima minuman itu sambil balas tersenyum lembut kearah Yesung.

"Eum!" Angguknya dengan wajah polos.

Kyuhyun gemas, pun langsung mengacak surai lembut Yesung. Membuat lelaki dengan wajah baby face itu merengut, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh geli.

"Kyunie!"

Cup!

Yesung mencium Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Yesung yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dengan sedikit bingung.

"Hihi.." Namja imut itu malah terkikik melihat reaksi Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, ada ap-"

"YAH! Kalian berdua cepatlah berkemas, sebentar lagi kita akan pulang kehotel" Teriak Leeteuk tak jauh dari mereka.

Kedua menatap Leeteuk sebelum menyahut bersamaan.

"Ne hyung!"

"Hyung ayo!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung.

"Ayo Kyu~"

.

.

.

Sesampainya dihotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Kalian beristirahatlah dengan cukup. Ingat, kalau ada apa-apa telpon saja aku atau manager hyung arra?" Ucap Leeteuk yang langsung diangguki oleh keempat dongsaengnya.

Mereka pun berpisah menuju kamar masing-masing. Heechul sekamar dengan Ryeowook, Leeteuk sekamar dengan manager mereka dan Kyuhyun sekamar dengan Yesung.

"Hyung, kau mandilah duluan aku ingin istirahat sebentar" Suruh Kyuhyun sambil membaringkan dirinya diranjang.

"Nee~" Yesung tanpa protes langsung memasuki kamar mandi.

Suasana kamar itu hening sepeninggal Yesung. Mata Kyuhyun tertutup. Sebenarnya dia tidak tidur, hanya memikirkan kejadian akhir-akhir ini yang membuatnya sedikit bingung.

"Hahh.."

Beberapa menit kemudian Yesung keluar dari kamar mandi. Aroma segar langsung menghampiri indera penciuman Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun beralih menatap Yesung yang berjalan kearahnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Yesung duduk disisi ranjang. Kyuhyun segera mendekati Yesung lalu berbaring dipaha kekasihnya itu sambil memeluk pinggang kecil Yesung. Kyuhyun pun kembali menutup matanya menikmati aroma segar Yesung yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

"Kyunie~ mandilah" Suruh Yesung menyerahkan handuk kepada Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar lagi hyung" Kyuhyun mengusak-usak(?) kepalanya diperut rata Yesung.

Yesung cemberut. Tangannya bergerak menggoncang bahu Kyuhyu. "Yah! Kyu, ayo cepat mandi~"

Bathdrobe yang digunakan Yesung sedikit melorot dibagian pundaknya akibat goncangannya ditubuh Kyuhyun. Menampakkan pundak Yesung yang putih dan mulus. Untung saja saat ini Kyuhyun tidak dalam mode 'pervert'nya, kalau tidak sudah habis Yesung saat ini juga.

Kyuhyun masih tidak menyahut. Yesung semakin cemberut. Kemudian kedua tangan dengan jemari mungil itu menangkup wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie~" Panggilnya dengan manja. Tangannya mencubit-cubit kecil kedua pipi Kyuhyun yang sedikit chubby itu. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Kyu! Cepat!"

"Hyung tu- hmp!"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong karena Yesung tiba-tiba saja merendahkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup cepat bibir Kyuhyun. Wajahnya tetap cemberut dengan rona dikedua pipi chubbynya.

Mata Kyuhyun mengedip sekali. Dia menatap Yesung bingung. Walaupun begitu dia tetap menyukai ketika Yesung berinisiatif menciumnya duluan.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Balas Yesung polos.

"Huhh..maksudku, kenapa kau suka sekali menciumnku akhir-akhir ini hm?" Satu tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengelus pipi putih dan lembut Yesung.

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku tidak boleh mencium kekasihku sendiri?" Bibir mungil itu mengerucut imut.

"Aniya, hyung. Hanya..tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Biasanya kan selalu aku yang duluan menciummu"

"Jadi kau tidak suka aku cium begitu?" Tanya Yesung sedikit kesal.

Kyuhyun langsung gelagapan mendengar ucapan Yesung. "Aniya hyung~ bukan seperti itu maksudku astaga.."

Perlu Kyuhyun ingat bahwa Yesung itu adalah member yang termasuk lambat dalam berpikir, jadi jangan salahkan Yesung kalau dia salah pengertian dengan apa yang telah dikatakan Kyuhyun. Jadi, Kyuhyun harus menjelaskan maksudnya dengan sejelas-jelasnya pada Yesung agar dia bisa mengerti.

"Aku tentu saja senang kalau kau menciumku hyung, apalagi kau berinisiatif duluan. Dan juga, hyung yang bertingkah agresif seperti ini jujur saja..aku sangat menyukainya. Biasanya kan hyung selalu pasif"

Yesung terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Wajah dengan baby face itu terlihat berpikir dengan alis yang mengerut dan bibir yang mengerucut. Kyuhyun hampir kehilangan kontrolnya melihat pemandangan itu. Kenapa Yesung-nya masih saja terlihat manis diumurnya yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga ini?

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Sebenarnya..aku melakukan itu karena.." Yesung menatap kearah lain. Wajah itu kembali merona dan terlihat gugup.

"Ya?"

"Aku..hanya ingin menunjukkan kalau Kyunie itu miliku.."

"Hah?"

"A-aku, selama ini aku hanya diam..aku juga ingin menunjukkan kalau aku juga menyukai Kyunie. Aku tidak suka ketika mereka masih saja memasangkanmu dengan Sungmin, padahal kan kau itu milikku dan Sungmin juga sudah menikah! J-jadi..kupikir dengan melakukan itu mereka akan tahu kalau Kyunie itu hanya milikku!"

Kyuhyun melongo mendengar penjelasan Yesung.

"Ya ampun..jadi hyung cemburu begitu?" Kyuhyun beranjak dari paha Yesung kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Yesung yang sedang tersipu. Kyuhyun menatapnya sambil cengengesan.

"A-aniya! Aku bukan cemburu, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada semuanya kalau Kyunie itu milikku! Selama ini kan aku selalu diam saja dan selalu Kyunie yang memulainya duluan" Pekiknya sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

Astaga..lihat lah betapa manisnya makhluk dihadapan Kyuhyun saat ini. Saat marah seperti ini pun Kyuhyun masih menyukainya. Yesung-nya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih manis.

"Arraseo. Aku sudah mengerti apa maksudmu hyung"

Kyuhyun membawa kedua tangan mungil itu kedalam genggamannya dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Kyu..k-kau tidak marah kan?"

Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung. "Marah? Untuk apa? Aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu hyung, ahh..mungkin aku memang tidak bisa marah kepadamu hyung," Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa marah kalau hyung seperti ini? Yang ada aku malah semakin mencintaimu hyung~"

"Jadi, kau tidak marah saat aku menciummu distage?" Mata sipit itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan berbinar.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku malah suka. Kau bisa menciumku sepuasmu hyung, baik itu saat kita berada distage atau tidak, aku sama sekali tidak marah" Bahkan melakukan french kiss denganmu dihadapan fans pun aku dengan sukarela melakukannya hyung batin Kyuhyun. Dasar pervert.

"Lagipula yang kemarin itu aku hanya sedikit bingung dengan tingkah hyung yang tiba-tiba agresif seperti ini, biasanya kan hyung selalu pasif"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya hyung sayang~" Kyuhyun yang gemas akhirnya mencubit kedua pipi chubby itu.

"Kyuu~ lephas!"

Kyuhyun tertawa kemudian segera melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Yesung. Yesung cemberut sambil mengusap kedua pipinya yang terasa sakit. Sesaat kemudian wajah itu langsung menampilkan ekspresi senangnya.

Yesung menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tidak siap pun langsung terjatuh diranjang dengan Yesung yang menimpa tubuhnya. Untung Yesung hyung tidak berat batinnya.

"Kyuu~ aku senang sekali~" Yesung membenamkan wahanya dileher Kyuhyun yang hanya tersenyum menerima pelukkan Yesung. Ah, padahal sedaritadi Kyuhyun kan belum mandi..

"Senang?" Tangan Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Yesung pelan.

"Eum!"

"Ah, hyung. Soal Sungmin hyung dan aku..kami benar-benar tidak ada hubungan apapun selain hyung dan dongsaeng. Aku hanya mencintaimu hyung, aku hanya milikmu begitupun sebaliknya. Jadi kau tidak usah pedulikan jika ada yang memasangkan aku dengan Sungmin hyung, itu hak mereka hyung untuk mempercayai apa yang mereka yakini. Mereka hanya tidak tahu kalau KyuSung itu benar-benar real haha. Aku selamanya milikmu, kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Aku mengerti Kyu~" Ucap Yesung sambil menatap kyuhyun dengan senyuman manisnya kemudian dengan gemas menghujami seluruh wajah Kyuhyun dengan kecupan ringannya, sampai-sampai bunyi kecupan itu terdengar cukup jelas. Kyuhyun sih suka-suka saja diperlakukan Yesung seperti ini.

Mata Kyuhyun memicing. Dia baru sadar kalau dihadapan wajahnya saat ini terpampang jelas pundak Yesung yang putih mulus karena bathdrobenya yang melorot sedari tadi.

Tentu kita tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Cho pervert ini.

Kyuhyun langsung mendaratkan bibirnya dipundak Yesung. Menciumi bahu itu hingga leher Yesung. Yesung pun mulai merasa risih karena tindakan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuu~ hentikan!"

Sayang, Kyuhyun sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu.

"Eunghh.." Yesung melenguh merasakan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja menggigitnya sehingga menimbulkan mark yang cukup jelas.

Karena dirasa posisi mereka tidak nyaman Kyuhyun segera membalik keadaan. Kini Yesung lah yang berada dibawahnya.

"Kyunie, hen-hentikan.." Tangan Yesung mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini sibuk dengan area depan tubuhnya yang sudah terekspos. Dorongan tangan Yesung yang lemah itu sama sekali tidak berefek pada Kyuhyun, entah hilang kemana tenaga Yesung saat ini.

"Kyuhh..schedule ki-kita besok.." Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya untuk menatap Yesung.

"Tenang saja hyung, besok kita sudah kembali ke Korea, jadi malam ini kita bebas~" Ucap Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Kyuhyun kembali ingin menyerangnya tapi tangan Yesung lebih dahulu menahan dadanya.

"Kyu, tapi kau belum mandi!" Ucap Yesung polos, padahal wajahnya sudah merona parah.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku juga akan 'kotor' jadi sekalian saja nanti mandinya hyung~"

"A-apa? Kyu, tunggu- hmp!"

Kyuhyun pun kembali menyerang Yesung yang sudah lemas tanpa perlawanan.

BRAAAK!

Kyuhyun dan Yesung menatap kearah pintu bersamaan dengan mata membola.

"YAH! Kalian berdua bisa-bisanya making love tanpa mengunci pintu! Untung aku yang membukanya, kalau orang lain bagaimana?!" Omel Heechul sambil menatap kearah dua dongsaengnya yang saling tindih-tindihan diranjang dengan pakaian yang sudah berantakan.

"Hyung tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk?" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal karena kegiatannya diganggu. Sedangkan Yesung hanya diam dengan wajah yang merona malu karena ketahuan oleh Heechul sedang melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' dengan kekasihnya.

"Aku lupa bodoh! Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalian bahwa besok jam 9 kita sudah akan kembali ke Korea, jadi jangan lupa untuk packing barang-barang kalian"

"Ishh..kalau itu aku juga sudah tahu hyung, cepatlah keluar kau mengganggu saja!"

"Iyaiya, aku keluar sekarang. Jangan lupa kunci pintu kamar kalian," Kemudian matanya melirik Yesung yang berada dibawa Kyuhyun "dan Yesungie, kau terlihat sexy sekali dengan bathdrobe itu keke~" Sambung Heechul.

Yesung membenamkan wajahnya dileher Kyuhyun karena malu.

"Hyung cepat keluar!" Usir Kyuhyun.

"Iya sabar magnae!"

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup kembali.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang ternyata juga menatapnya.

"Jadi..hyung, mari kita lanjutkan kegian kita yang tertunda tadi~"

Yesung pun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah tanda setuju dengan wajah yang merona malu. Percuma saja menolak, toh nanti juga pada akhirnya dia akan menikmati apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya.

Setelah itu hanya suara ah-uh-ah-uh lah yang terdengar dari dalam kamar itu. Untung kamar mereka kedap suara..

.

.

Ah, ingatkan kembali Kyuhyun untuk mengunci pintu kamar mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**


End file.
